From Baekhyun To Chanyeol
by oohanel
Summary: Ini sangat gelap sekarang, aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya di sekitarku. Itu karena cahaya berasal darimu. aku tidak bisa melihatnya tapi orang lain bisa. " - Lang Leav, Love & Misadventure


Title : From Baekhyun To Chanyeol  
Author : Oohanel  
Rating : K  
Genre : ANGST  
Length : FICLET  
Casts : Baekhyun &amp; Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let Me Introduce My Boyfriend

Semuanya masih sama ketika laki-laki itu masih berada dalam ruang dalam di hidupku.  
Saat ia masih berputar-putar di Lingkaran peredaranya mengelilingiku.  
Aku Byun Baekhyun, mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih sering tertawa sendiri karena nya.

aku masih merasakan dia disini didekatku walaupun ia jauh.  
Saat ini. Alunan Lagu dari Boyband kami Thunder masih terdengar di sela-sela latihan kami.

Mereka bilang ini bukan Akhir, karena karir kami masih Panjang. Tapi mungkin ini sudah akhir dariku. Bukan karena grup kami kehilangan dua orang penting sekaligus.

Tapi aku kehilangan matahariku..

Bukankah banyak orang bilang bahwa penyesalan datangnya Belakangan bukan ? dan aku merasakannya sekarang.

Ia, laki-laki yang kubilang tadi. Laki-laki yang masih berputar-putar dalam Lingkaran peredaranya mengelilingiku lah yang membuatku menyesal akan suatu hal.

Yah, Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Sekarang ia segalanya bagiku.

–

Kau tahu kehidupan beberapa artis jika diluar Panggung ?  
Playboy , berandalan , bajingan.

Dan aku salah satunya. Mengencani beberapa member dari beberapa grup idola.

mungkin dulu hal biasa, karena aku telah bicara tadi bahwa aku Bajingan dan Brengsek.  
Kau mungkin akan membenciku saat mengetahui itu.

Tak apa. Akan wajar jika kau tak membenciku.  
Namun hanya ada satu laki-laki yang sampai saat ini selalu berdiri di dekat Pintu menyambutku saat pulang dan tetap tersenyum. Ya, tetap tersenyum walaupun ia mengetahui saat aku pulang dengan bau penuh Alkohol.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa ?" kalimat itu yang selalu ia kataka jika aku pulang.

Tangannya yang hangat selalu membantuku menopang tubuhku jika aku hampir ambruk. Namun aku selalu menepis tangan hangatnya saat membantuku. Bahkan aku memakinya.

Aku memang tidak tau diri kan?  
Dan aku merindukan tangan itu sekarang…

.

.

.

.

Terkadang aku sering membencinya saat ia melerai pertengkaranku dengan teman satu grup ku Suho.

Dia leader kami tapi aku benci ketia ia terus mengatur hidupku dan sok bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

Aku tahu Suho hanya berbuat yang terbaik untuk kami semua ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk berkelahi denganku.

Waktu itu aku dan Suho bertengkar hebat karena masalah aku tertangkap kamera sedang jalan dengan salah satu member Girlband.

Suho hampir memukulku namun dengan sigap laki-laki itu memeluk tubuhku dan otomatis menghalangi Suho untuk memukulku.

Suho geram akan tindakan laki-laki itu yang terus selalu melindungi ku. Suho bahkan menendang kursi diruang tamu sebagai pelampiasannya dan ia mengumpat padaku.

"Laki-laki tak tahu diuntung, kau akan menyesal nanti.."

Ya, dan aku menyesal saat ini. Suho benar bahwa aku akan menyesal. Sangat menyesal.  
Aku ingin megucapkan 1 kata kepadanya, tapi sulit.

.

.

.

.

Semua pasti berpikir jika ia adalah seseorang yang baik untukku. Dia memang orang yang baik sangat baik. Bahkan aku heran bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai hati sejernih itu? Bagaimana dia bisa mempunya hati yang hangat namun dengan kepala yang dingin.

Aku bahkan tidak cangung untuk memaki nya dengan kata-kata kasarku yang mungkin akan melukai hatinya. Tapi yang kudapat…

Dia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar makian ku dan selalu tersenyum padaku.  
Seberapa jauh dia menolaku ia tetap tunduk padaku.  
Malam itu, saat semua anggota kami sedang bersedih seminggu sebelum konser tunggal kami.

Seorang anggota grup kami memilih untuk meninggalkan grup.

Tao angota termuda kami dari China terus menangis sesengukan dan berteriak diruang latihan. Semuanya Nampak letih dan lelah.

Aku melihat Minseok, hyung tertua kami secara cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekati Minseok dan memeluknya.

"Hyung ini tidak apa-apa jangan menangis, jika kau menangis maka adik-adikmu akan ikut menangis."

Minseok lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat dan membisikan kata maaf berkali-kali hingga aku cukup sadar untuk mendengarkanya.

Bisakah aku bilang laki-laki itu Malaikat ?

.

.

.

.

Mudah sekali baginya untuk selalu bilang "ini tidak apa-apa".

Semua orang yang melihatnya juga tahu jika Chanyeol tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Bahkan bajingan sepertiku juga tahu jika Sunggyu sedang tidak baik sekalipun.

Kadang aku bertanya 'apa ada malaikat Bodoh seperti dia?'  
Jawabanya ada. Lihat Chanyeol ku. Ia adalah malaikat paling bodoh di hidupku.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mengakuinya.

Aku juga tidak tahu mulai kapan aku melihatnya ada.

Yang pasti saat aku mulai melihatnya, ia seperti pelan-pelan ditarik dari hidupku.

Malaikatku seolah pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Semula aku dan Suho tidak akrab satu sama lain.  
Namun pagi itu saat musim semi datang dan bunga mulai bermekaran.  
Suho tiba-tiba menelphone ku.

Aku sempat berfikir jika kepalanya mungkin terbentur sesuatu atau ia sedang mabuk saat itu.

"Aku serius Baekhyun!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi saat menelphone ku.

Aku mulai mendengarkan omonganya.

Laki-laki itu mengoceh panjang lebar 'omonganya ngelantur sekali' batinku.

"Aku serius! Chanyeol Koma saat ini! Segeralah Ke Rumah Sakit semuanya ada disini!"

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan dan menutup mataku. Aku sempat ingin menghajar Suho jika aku bertemu dengannya, namun tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit lebih menyita perhatianku.  
Dikepalanya telah terbalut Perban dan di pipinya sedikit tergores. Di tubuhnya dipasangkan Electrokardiograf dan selang Infus mengalir dengan teratur di nadinya.

"Bolehkah aku menangis ?"

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah bangunlah"

Setiap pagi hanya kalimat itu yang aku ucapkan di dekat telinganya.  
Laki-laki penopang tubuhku ini masih terbaring disini.

Sudah 5 hari ia koma dan lepas dari tanggung jawabnya untuk menjadi Tiangku.  
Jika kau terus seperti ini siapa yang akan menjadi penopangku ?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Suho Hyung bertengkar lagi denganku Chanyeol.

Aku bilang padanya untuk melepaskan seorang laki-laki tua yang tidak sengaja mengalami tabrakan denganmu dan Manager Hyung.

Suho meninjuku tepat di sudut bibirku dan ia berteriak kepadaku bahwa "Aku Bodoh".

Apa aku salah Chanyeol? Jika kau ada disini kau pasti juga akan bilang kepada Suho Hyung bahwa kau seperti melihat Ayahmu sendiri di diri laki-laki tua itu. Lihat luka di sudut bibirku masih sedikit Biru.

kapan kau akan bangun dan membelaku dari Suho lagi? Dan Memelukku.

–

Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi Chanyeol..

Kadang berubah buruk dan kadang menjadi lebih baik.

Suho mulai mau melihatku dan menepuk bahuku saat aku sedikit menangis.

Ini seperti Mimpi Bukan Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mimpi buruk. Saat alat itu berdenging keras jam 03.30 pagi.

Saat itu juga aku tahu kau sudah ditarik dari tugasmu sebagai Malaikat pelindungku.

Para Suster mengusirku dari ruangan secara paksa.

Dan aku dapat melihat seorang Dokter melakukan tindakan medis padamu.

Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan sakit di sekitar dadaku.  
Lebih sakit dari dirimu sekarang.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan alat itu sudah tidak berdenging lagi.  
Apakah ini nyata? Tanyaku.

Namun Dokter dan Suster itu keluar dari ruanganmu dengan raut wajah sendu.

Mereka mengeleng padaku.

Aku tersenyum sedikit.

'ini mimpi yang sangat buruk bukan ?'

Setidaknya saat alat itu berdenging seseorang seperti mencium pipi kananku.  
Saat itu juga aku tahu kau akan pergi dari hidupku.

"Mimpi Indah Chanyeollie…."

-END-


End file.
